


My mind's overfilled with you

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line besties, 5+1 Things, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not implied but luren, Soft Lee Jeno, Sweet Lee Jeno, idk how to tag, jaemin pretty, jeno has a thing for jaemin in his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: The five times Jeno thought Jaemin was pretty and the one time he says it aloud.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	My mind's overfilled with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kireinayuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/gifts).



**#1**

It happened almost unconsciously that Jeno only realized it after a whole minute of staring at his best friend.

_ Jaemin is pretty,  _ he thinks when Jaemin lifts his head from the thick textbook he was reading, his doe eyes staring back in confusion. 

Jeno doesn't really know how he had his eyes on Jaemin when he was diligently studying. He has an important test in three days and he needs all the studying he could get to ace it though Jaemin says Jeno would probably get a perfect score even with his eyes closed. Jeno doesn't believe him. (He should because Jeno  _ did  _ get a perfect score before.)

Maybe it was the cold air hitting the back of his neck or the annoying clicking of a pen a few tables away or the sunlight hitting Jaemin's face all in the right places or even the quiet humming that came from Jaemin himself which made Jeno tear his eyes away from his book.

Maybe it was just a bad habit of Jeno to stare at Jaemin when the latter is focused on his work. He seems different. This Jaemin is serious, eyebrows furrowed and a slight scrunch of his cute nose while his tongue pokes out between his chapped lips.

Maybe it's because it's Jaemin that Jeno stares.

Jeno takes the time to admire his best friend. He always knew how good looking Jaemin was. He's constantly reminded of it when Jaemin treats the people he meets so sweetly with his lovely smile and smooth words. The stares that follow the boy indicated enough.

Yet Jeno never really appreciated  _ how  _ good looking his best friend is until, well, right now. 

As Jaemin sits upright in his seat, head tilted to the side and his long eyelashes fanning out prettily. Jeno eyes Jaemin's cheeks, forcing himself to not coo out loud at how squishy it looks.

And just like that, a thought passes through his mind.

Jaemin clicks his tongue with a little shake of his head. "I know you have a smart brain, Jeno but at least, pay attention to your notes."

Flushing red at getting caught, Jeno huffs and places the book so it covers his whole face aside from his eyes. 

Jeno hears a snicker from Jaemin and he makes a mistake to glance his way because his best friend is grinning so wide and absolutely teasing him.

"You just can't get enough of me, Jeno Lee." Jaemin says in a sing song tune, lips curved into a teasing smile.

Jeno rolls his eyes and clears his throat, placing the book back on the table. "You're too full of yourself,"

Jaemin only lets out a hearty laugh, going back to reading his textbook.

Jeno doesn't notice the light dust of pink decorating Jaemin's cheeks or the reddening of the tips of his own ears.

  
  
  


**#2**

"Jaemin-ah, come on. We promised 3.30 and it's literally 3.20 already."

Jaemin closes the door to his room, walking leisurely to where Jeno is with both hands occupied. 

"What are those?"

"Gifts,"

Jeno glances at the paper bags once more then to Jaemin's innocent look. "Why two?"

"Just because,"

Jaemin nudges Jeno on the shoulder and makes his way to wear his shoes. Jeno takes the time to scan Jaemin from head to toe. It's weird. Jaemin is. Something about him is.

"What?" Jaemin asks.

"Are you," Jeno steps close to Jaemin. "Wearing makeup?"

Jaemin scoffs, taking one step backwards as his face burns. "And if I am?"

"You look—"

_ Pretty. _

"...good,"

"Yeah, thanks." Jaemin gives him a smile that almost seems shy. Weird. He doesn't really get shy often.

When they got to Lucas's birthday party half an hour later courtesy to Jaemin forgetting his phone right when they already got in their car, there was already a huge crowd in the living room.

Sure Lucas is popular and well loved but both of them wonder just how many people did he invite to his party. While passing through the crowd to find the birthday boy, Jaemin got separated quite easily. He spots a friend from his English class, Hyunmin and they engage in a conversation while Jeno didn't really want to impose so he headed straight to the kitchen to grab a drink for both of them.

Once he grabs what he deems water, he gets startled by a tap on the shoulder. He turns around with a curious expression which morphed into a gentle smile.

"Hey, birthday boy."

"Hey there, did you just get here?" Lucas asks, pouring himself a drink into an odd shaped cup.

"Jaemin," Jeno answers, shrugging as he takes a chug of his own drink. Lucas laughs and sends him a knowing look.

"Of course, of course. Where is he anyways? Shouldn't you two be like together?"

A smirk makes its way to Jeno's face, "We're not always glued to each other's side, hyung."

Lucas looks at him condescendingly. 

The smirk drops off and Jeno gets a little serious. "Are we—?" Lucas avoids the question with a shrug.

"It's cute how cute you both are."

"Hyung," Jeno whines at him and Lucas only laughs boisterously, wrapping an arm around Jeno. 

"It is and now look right over there. Your lover boy is looking this way." Jeno makes a disagreeing sound, about to protest when his eyes lock with Jaemin's bright ones and he automatically grins.

The Jaemin with his big smile and shining eyes seem to stand out in the middle of the crowd or it's only Jeno's Jaemin tunnel vision working extremely hard.

_ He's pretty _ , Jeno thinks.

Noticing their eyes on him, Jaemin gives them an enthusiastic wave and makes some big gestures which Jeno can only understand that he was heading there.

Jeno looks up at Lucas who still has the same expression from earlier. People always said Lucas was slow and oblivious to feelings but maybe not when it doesn't involve himself.

"Lucas hyung!" Jaemin greets excitedly, lips curled up into a boyish grin. "Happy birthday, hyung."

"Thank you, Jaemin." Lucas smiles back and raises his eyebrows when Jaemin shoves the paper bag to him. "Why, that's nice of you."

"This gift is prepared for you by the both of us," Jaemin beams.

Jeno gapes at his best friend because when did he even take part in buying that gift for Lucas? He sighs, knowing that Jaemin won't let him say no either way.

"Thank you, Nana." Lucas accepts the gift gratefully and is it just Jeno or did the way the nickname rolled off Lucas' tongue felt different than usual? Jeno side eyes the other who suddenly pulls Jaemin by the arm for a hug.

Weird.

Something is definitely weird.

And burning. (Absolutely not Jeno, yep, not him)

Jaemin looks caught off guard as he stumbles into Lucas' embrace but he doesn't push away and instead hugs him back. He sends Jeno a questioning stare which Jeno replies back with a small smile, like always.

The huge hand that rested on the small of Jaemin's back moved lower and caught Jeno's attention and his eyes widened almost comically. Jeno sees Jaemin stiffen for a second and the alarms in his head blares loudly, urging him to do something.

Fortunately, Jaemin is fast enough and he seizes Lucas' hand as he looks unamused. Lucas lets out a hearty laugh, pulling away from the hug instantly.

"Have fun, two of you." Lucas bids them goodbye, throwing a wink Jeno's way and wiggles his eyebrows at them. "My room is empty, by the way."

Jaemin raises one eyebrow questioningly at Jeno when Lucas leaves. "What was that about?" he snorts.

A nervous laugh escapes Jeno's mouth. "Who knows?"

In a blink, Jaemin is suddenly in Jeno's personal space and eyes boring into Jeno's panicked dark ones. A sly smirk is plastered on Jaemin's face.

"Don't tell me you were planning on sleeping with someone here?"

_ Yeah, maybe you. _

_ Wait what, no— _

"Me? Psh, no." Jeno denies with a roll of his eyes. "Not here, anyways."

"Ooh, so I heard." Jaemin nudges Jeno's ribs playfully while Jeno feigns a scowl at him.

"Want a drink?" Jeno changes the topic easily, turning back to the refrigerator.

"Sure, thanks." Jaemin says and suickly snatches Jeno's cup to his lips. "Water, right?"

Jeno gets lost all of a sudden, not being able to mutter a yes when his attention is solely on the pinkish plump lips that rests on the cup. He notes the small distance between Jaemin's lips and the spot he drank from earlier. 

A blush spreads to his neck and his face embarrassingly, so Jeno clears his throat and gives a short nod. He's never been stingy with Jaemin and especially not over a drink. 

The pretty smile Jaemin sends him when he finishes drinking makes up for everything though.

  
  
  
  
  


**#3**

"Hey, Jeno."

Jeno hums as a reply, eyes trained onto the game he was currently playing. 

"Which one do you think is better?" Jaemin asks, showing two similar sweaters with different colours. "I think this one is nice but it's a little too casual?"

Jeno hums again as a reply. He's so close to his next highest score. He hears Jaemin clicking his tongue as he padded across the room to jump onto Jeno's bed, startling him.

"Hey! Don't do that." Jeno whines, lips jutting out as his attention is entirely on winning the game. 

Jaemin fondly rolls his eyes and scoots closer to Jeno until he was draping all over his best friend. 

"Jaemin, you're hot."

"I know,"

A low chuckle leaves Jeno's lips as he glances to the side to see Jaemin rest the side of his head on Jeno's broad shoulder.

"Comfy?"

"Very,"

Jeno hums yet again and Jaemin proceeds to poke a finger on Jeno's cheek. 

"Hurry up and win, I need your opinion on my outfit." Jaemin grumbles, nuzzling his head on the back of Jeno's neck which makes Jeno squirm. Jaemin does it again to spite him. "It tickles, right?"

"Yes, stop it." 

"Hurry up and win," Jaemin whines as annoying as he could while swaying from left to side. "Come on, come on."

After reaching his highest score yet, Jeno puts down his phone and taps Jaemin's head with his fingers. "There, done. What do you want?"

"Finally!" Jaemin exclaims as he gets out of Jeno's bed and holds the two sweaters side by side. "So? Which one is prettier?"

"Both are pretty,"

"I know but which _one_ is prettier?" Jaemin emphasizes, eyes widening slightly and he bats his eyelashes twice, looking almost scary.

Jeno honestly is a little intimidated by this Jaemin but he points to the pink sweater. "You suit both but this looks prettier on you."

Jaemin pouts as he stares at the pink sweater. "I think so too, so since you like this one, I'll wear this!" He throws the pink cloth to Jeno who catches it hurriedly. 

"Why ask for my opinion if you're gonna wear that one?" Jeno asks, a bit sulky.

Jaemin chuckles while watching Jeno fold the pink sweater. "Because you like that one, so I'm not gonna wear it to meet someone else."

Jeno freezes midway and turns to Jaemin who is busy checking himself out with the blue sweater in front of Jeno's mirror "Where are you going anyway?" He tries to ask nonchalantly.

"Oh? Me? A date," 

_ Date?  _

_ Date?! _

"...With who?" Jeno bites onto his tongue, hoping the question was only filled with curiosity and not with the ugly green feeling creeping onto his chest.

"Eh, I don't know. Some senior in Engineering." 

_ Engineering… _

"Didn't you say you had a thing for Engineering students?" Jeno asks, remembering that piece of information Jaemin told him in their first semester.

Jaemin stops moving, catching Jeno's gaze through the mirror. A surprised smile on his face makes Jeno averts his eyes back to his phone.

"Didn't think you would remember that but," Jaemin nears him and sits beside his best friend. "I don't know really? I mean, I was just saying random stuff at the time. What matters if I would like him and how we would match."

"If you're lucky, you'd get a boyfriend."

Jaemin laughs heartily and Jeno becomes dazed just from hearing his carefree laughter. One he loves listening to.

"Too fast but maybe, maybe not." Jaemin throws him a genuine smile, hand reaching for the pink sweater. "Wish me luck?"

Jeno regrets everything in his life because the only thing he could do is nod and smile.

Jaemin makes Jeno rate his outfit again once more before leaving and Jeno prays the latter doesn't notice the waver in his voice when he yells a ten over ten. 

_ Pretty,  _ Jeno thinks as Jaemin turns around to show his look which is a blue sweater paired with jeans and his navy sneakers. 

"This looks fine, right?" Jaemin asks, suddenly pulling out a leather jacket.  _ Jeno's  _ leather jacket.

"Isn't that—"

"Yours? Yeah...do you mind?"

_ Very. _

_ Because who would look that cute and hot at the same time? _

"What are you even going for?"

"Cutie sexy?" Jaemin smirks slyly.

_ God, give me patience to not attack this boy. _

_ Does he even realize this damned outfit is doing things to me? _

Jeno wails internally at how bothered he is with Jaemin dressing like an angelic sin. It makes him want to press Jaemin against the wall and kiss him senseless. Maybe even take off the jacket himself as he leaves marks on his empty canvas of a neck because Jaemin looks extremely good in _ his  _ leather jacket. Jeno does have a thing for people (read : Jaemin) wearing his clothes and he gets an ugly feeling of possessiveness, not wanting anyone else to see Jaemin. 

"So? Do you mind if I kinda borrow this?"

Jaemin has his kicked puppy expression on and he definitely knows it never not works against Jeno. As always, Jeno says no and lets the other wear it happily.

"Thank you, you're the best!"

  
  
  
  
  


**#4**

"Jaemin-ah,"

Jeno takes off his shoes at the entrance and puts down the takeaway he bought on the way back. It's Thursday and Thursday has always been the day where they spend the night watching a movie either in the living room or in one of their beds. 

Jeno notices the quiet atmosphere and glances back to make sure that Jaemin is home.  _ His shoes are here,  _ he wonders as he drops his backpack on the couch and goes for a beeline to Jaemin's room. 

Knocking gently, Jeno calls him again but he gets no response again. So, he softly turns the knob and pokes his head in. A relieved sigh escapes his lips once he registers the big lump under the thick blankets. 

Jeno leaves him be until midnight but Jaemin hasn't woke up yet which worries him. Jaemin rarely acts this way and the times he does were always because of something really bad that ruined his day.

As his beloved  _ best friend,  _ Jeno heats up dinner and sets up Jaemin's favourite movie in hopes to cheer the boy up even though he's not sure if Jaemin is actually in a bad mood but it feels nice to do stuff for Jaemin considering the other was the one who usually arranges their movie nights since he gets back earlier. He could only be glad that both of them have no classes for tomorrow. 

While Jeno puts down the blankets and pillows he took from his room, Jaemin finally comes out of his. Jeno immediately notices the crestfallen expression on his face and his mind goes on full blast emergency mode. 

He rushes to Jaemin and cups his cheeks softly. "Jaemin-ah?"

Jaemin doesn't reply but Jeno feels his chin trembling and he knows it's one of those days. Jeno doesn't need Jaemin to tell that to his face. They're way past that already and Jeno is proud to be able to read his best friend albeit not always.

Jaemin is ushered to a spot in between the pillows and Jeno covers him with a blanket which Jaemin pulled up to his chin. If it was an entirely different situation Jeno would have cooed out loud, or maybe not. There's an obvious pout on Jaemin's face that pains Jeno quite terribly. The way his heart aches proves so.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something sweet? Bitter?" 

Jeno dislikes making Jaemin consume more sugar than he already takes (which is a lot) but if that's what it takes to make the pout disappear, he would in a heartbeat.

"...No, just need you." 

Oh and the Jaemin on those days becomes a little cuter, softer, clingier and quite vulnerable. Jeno loves the fact that both of them could let each other see their worst moments without fear crippling onto them so this Jaemin is something Jeno learned to love.

Jeno complies easily, sitting close to Jaemin and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, gently massaging his tense shoulders. Jaemin relaxes in his arms, leaning back and closes his eyes. 

Jeno holds him a little closer, tucking his chin on top of Jaemin's head while soothing the younger.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jeno asks and Jaemin answers with a shake of his head and a small no. "Okay,"

The room is quiet for a few minutes until Jaemin lets out soft sniffles, nuzzling his head to Jeno and tickling his neck in the process. Jeno gives gentle pats on Jaemin's disheveled hair.

Jaemin pulls back and sends Jeno a determined look despite the tears streaming down his cheeks and an irresistible pout on his lips. 

"You won't leave me, right?"

Jeno visibly softens at how Jaemin's voice cracked at the end, "Never," he attentively wipes the tear stains with the pad of his thumbs. 

"Ever?"

Jaemin stops crying but his deep frown remains. Jeno chuckles, giving Jaemin's cheeks a slight pinch. 

"Ever,"

The two spent the remainder of the night cuddling on the couch with Jeno nagging Jaemin to eat and he finally does. Jaemin's mood gets significantly better throughout when he blurts out weird sounds out of nowhere. Jeno lets out a confused sound which Jaemin giggles at, silently thanking Jeno with a chaste peck on his cheek.

Jeno smiles, eyes taking in Jaemin's still tear-stained face and the crinkle of his eyes with the brightest grin.

_ Pretty,  _ he thinks.

"I love you,"

_ I love you, too. _

It doesn't matter if Jaemin's I love you doesn't bring the same meaning as Jeno's as long as the other was happy, Jeno is content with everything.

  
  
  
  


**#5**

Jeno didn't think he was gonna spend his Friday night drinking when a pile of assignments were waiting to be done on his table but the way Jaemin pouts and asks him to have some fun paired with his doe eyes pleading him to just say yes, how can Jeno say no?

He's a weak man and exceptionally weak for Jaemin.

It's weird. Jaemin doesn't even like drinking. He wanted to ask why but the rushed knocks on their apartment door stops him.

Turns out Jaemin invited Donghyuck, Renjun and Yangyang to join in for their hangout. Usually Jeno wouldn't mind but gathering them four together is pure chaos. He prays he doesn't end up cleaning everything by the end of their night.

The night starts fast with Renjun chugging down half a bottle. The five of them sitting in a circle on the carpeted floor with some bottles of alcohol in the middle of Jaemin's coffee table. Jeno regrets sitting down late because Renjun and Donghyuck snagged the seats beside Jaemin.

"Finals got me fucked in the head. I'm so glad that shit's done." Renjun groans, firing up slowly.

Yangyang laughs, pouring a drink for the rest of them. "Yes, it has but try not to go too wild tonight. We still need to get back home."

Donghyuck clings onto Jaemin, his glass already empty and eyes going droopy. "I'm so pumped and exhausted I had a few drinks before coming here."

"We can see, Hyuckie." Jaemin says, gently patting Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck seems to enjoy the attention as he leans in to Jaemin's touch.

Oh, to be treated that way by Jaemin. Jeno grits his teeth in jealousy as he finishes his glass, trying to ignore his feelings.

"If I don't get my deserved A for that test, that's it. I'm giving up." Renjun hiccups at the end, slowly lying down on his side and drinking his bottle like it's water.

"You're not the only one, buddy. If I fail this semester, I might as well go back home and help out there." Yangyang whines, "And I hate business stuff."

"Come on, you guys are just overthinking. You did well on the tests. We made sure to study together." Jaemin pipes in, taking a small sip of his drink and grimaces from the taste. He's never been a fan of alcohol.

"Yeah, we did, when we're literally in different courses and they're different subjects." Donghyuck points out monotonously, pressing the side of his head on the table.

"Jaemin's right though. I made sure you guys read all your notes and we practiced some questions together, remember?" Jeno adds, propping his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Jaemin is always right to you," Renjun scowls, starting his second bottle then proceeds to hug both bottles to his chest. "Get me someone like that,"

"You  _ have _ someone like that," Donghyuck stressed, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

Yangyang snorts loudly, "Guess what happened today during lunch. Renjun said he doesn't like to be babied but he instantly—"

"No, I didn't!" 

Rather than regretting having them, Jeno actually enjoys their presence. He does need a breather and dealing with his crackhead friends would do. 

The night progressed with more bickers and arguments, more drinking and some wild stunts pulled none other than Renjun and Donghyuck. The two had stood up and made Yangyang search for a random song to dance to. Their drunk minds made them even more crazy.

Yangyang joins them in the second song as the three sway from side to side and with him occasionally stumbling down. Jeno is drunk, eyes closing as his body follows the music. Jaemin is all giggles and laughs at everything the trio were doing.

At the sound of the familiar melodic laughter, Jeno's eyes fluttered open to blatantly stare at his best friend who is highly entertained.

Jaemin keeps on clapping his hands to the beat, head tilted upwards to look at their shenanigans and the crinkle in his eyes that appears every time he laughs is Jeno's favourite thing to watch.

_ Pretty pretty very pretty,  _ Jeno thinks even while drunk.

Drunk Jeno's tendency to clean up begins as he cleans up the table amidst the havoc while bobbing his head to the rhythm. He stacks the empty glasses and grabs the trash in his arms. 

Jaemin looks over and decides to lend him a hand. He seems a bit tipsy from the way he wobbles to the side once he stands up. A giggle leaves his lips, finding the situation amusing.

"Jeno Lee, you're adorable."

Jeno grumbles and gives Jaemin a scowl as he puts down the glasses into the sink and throws the trash quite successfully. He even went back to pick up the empty bottles to recycle. 

Jaemin only laughs at how cute drunk Jeno is.

When they're all a little calmed down and passed out, as expected, the trio had comfortably cuddled themselves to sleep on the floor. Jeno tucks them in and covers them with his blanket which is enough for the three of them.

Jaemin watches all of it silently, a fond smile decorates his face. Suddenly, Jeno snaps his head his way and his eyes narrow. Jaemin raises an eyebrow in wonder.

Sprinting to Jaemin's side, Jeno gives him a light push towards Jaemin's room. "You too, Nana. Bed."

Jaemin bites down an amused laugh yet his eyes lit up in amazement. Drunk Jeno is really something. Jaemin gets pushed down to the bed gently, not what he would expect from a drunk person but he lets Jeno do his thing. 

Jeno pulls the blanket up to Jaemin's chin, eases the sheets and stands beside the bed for a few seconds. "Close your eyes and sleep," 

Jaemin wheezes, curling into himself to finally laugh his heart out. Jeno scowls at him and the thing he does next surprises Jaemin by how wide his eyes became.

Jeno just slapped his butt.

Lee Jeno just  _ slapped  _ Jaemin's butt.

Sure it wasn't something weird or anything. They've done this to each other countless times before but Jaemin doesn't know why his face is in flames. He tries to shrug it off by awkwardly clearing his throat. 

Jaemin isn't even that tipsy. He had two glasses and the alcohol barely did anything to him. He's as sober as a sane person. 

Noticing how quiet it is all of a sudden, Jaemin glances to see Jeno frown cutely. He fights the urge to pinch his cheeks and coo at him. Sober Jeno would definitely not let Jaemin do that but drunk Jeno probably would. 

"I gave my blanket to them," Jeno pouted, looking a bit lost like a puppy. "I don't have one to sleep."

The smile on Jaemin's face is so wide that it's starting to hurt his face. Jaemin moves backwards to give space and opens his arms. "You can sleep with me tonight, Jeno."

Jeno seems to contemplate for a minute before quietly slipping in and pulling the blanket over them both. Jaemin snickers at his seriousness, inching close to Jeno.

"Sleep well, Jeno." Jaemin yawns, drowsiness taking over him. 

Jeno gives him a soft smile, bringing up a hand to cradle Jaemin's face. "Goodnight, baby."

He whispers then presses his lips on Jaemin's forehead, startling the younger. Jeno's lips linger there for a while until Jaemin snaps out of his trance and backs away. 

"B-baby?" 

Jaemin mumbles under his breath, feeling hot all over. It's not helping that Jeno is so close to him and he can feel warmth and his breath hitting his face. 

Jaemin turns around so his back is facing Jeno and tries to fan his warm face. "I can't believe this, Na Jaemin. You have got to be kidding me—Ah!"

Jaemin receives his second heart attack when he feels an arm draped over his waist rather protectively and his back meets Jeno's sturdy chest. The steady breathing and soft snoring from behind assures him Jeno is already fast asleep.

"This really isn't good for my heart,"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**+1**

Never in Jeno's life would he have thought to be so lucky. He knows he deserves a lot of things although he might not have them most of the time.

Yet now, he thinks it's a miracle to how he has his best friend pressed against the wall, chest to chest and their lips aggressively fighting for dominance in their heated kiss.

Jaemin pulls away to breathe and he wraps his arms around Jeno's neck tightly. "See, we could've been doing this much earlier."

Jeno peppers kisses along his jaw then to Jaemin's neck, nose nuzzling his Adam's apple. "I'm sorry, it's hard to—" 

A wanton moan leaves Jaemin's mouth when Jeno moves to mouth his throat, leaving open mouthed kisses on every inch of his neck he sees.

"Do that, do that again." Jaemin says breathlessly, hand clutching onto a tuft of hair of Jeno's black hair.

Teasingly poking his tongue along a popped vein, Jeno muffles a what.

" _ That, that. _ " Jaemin whines, bearing his neck even more and pulling Jeno's head closer. "Please,"

Oh, to have a Na Jaemin beg you to kiss him.

Jeno pulls away because everything around him is hot, hot and hot. He feels hot and the tips of his fingers pressing on Jaemin's neck is hot. Jaemin chases after his lips with a soft whimper, hands desperately touching Jeno.

"Jaemin,"

With eyes half lidded, swollen red lips parted and the ragged breath from his mouth, Jaemin is so, so beautiful. So ethereal. So—

"You're pretty," 

Curled into Jeno's arms and his mouth directly beside Jeno's ears, Jaemin giggles softly. It's as if Jeno's words are truly amusing. It sounds secretive, like the hushed whispers they share when they're in public. It feels intimate, like they're sharing their deepest feelings to each other.

"Bed," 

Jeno now remembers exactly why Jaemin is the star in his wet dreams for the past years they've known each other. He truly knows which button ignites Jeno's dark side.

Growling in pure want, Jeno smashes their lips in a passionate kiss while Jaemin reciprocates like an expert. Jeno notes in his head to ask where Jaemin learned to kiss. 

They make their way to Jeno's room with Jaemin shoving Jeno against the door once it's closed and licks into his mouth. The moan that escapes is quickly swallowed down by their kiss. Jeno lets his hands wander from the curve of Jaemin's waist to his hips. 

Jeno feels a tap on his cheek and he opens his eyes to meet Jaemin's dark gaze staring at him intensely. He doesn't remember ever seeing this look on him before.

Maybe it's the familiarity within the unfamiliarity of their situation that riles Jeno up. 

Maybe it's the way Jaemin is a tease in the way he kisses, touches and stares. 

Maybe it's the love for Jaemin he's drunk over despite not having a drop of alcohol.

"Bed," Jaemin utters, hands seizing the collar of Jeno's shirt. "Now,"

Jeno nods, pulling Jaemin with him to his bed. In the midst of the chaos of swapping saliva, Jeno stumbles down and brings Jaemin along with him. The tension is so thick when they don't say anything but instead eye each other hungrily.

Jaemin strokes a finger down Jeno's chest, feeling the build of his body. A content smirk on his face shows how much he enjoys making Jeno squirm from his touch.

Trailing his hands on Jaemin's back, Jeno decides two can play the game and he unhesitantly grabs on Jaemin's ass, giving them a light squeeze. Out of surprise, Jaemin lets out a squeal. 

Jeno concludes he loves the sounds Jaemin makes.

"Naughty, aren't you?" Jaemin whispers, leaning down as if to kiss Jeno then turns his head last minute to bury his face in Jeno's neck instead.

"Look who's talking. You're dressed like this," Jeno shudders as Jaemin nibbles on his skin and sucks lightly. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of it turning another shade next morning.

"Like what?" Jaemin purrs, lifting his head slightly to throw a feigned innocent look.

Jeno groans, " _ This _ ," He sits down, making the latter straddle his lap. "This absolute outfit, Jaemin." 

"What's wrong with this outfit?" There's a lilt of mischief in his tone and Jeno wants to kiss the cocky smirk off his lips.

"You  _ know _ , don't you?"

Jaemin laughs as he gets comfortable on Jeno's lap, caressing the side of Jeno's face seductively. 

"How you're turned on over me wearing your jacket?"

Jeno's breath hitches when Jaemin grinds down, his hands securely gripping onto Jaemin's hips.

"How you want to just—" Jaemin licks his bottom lip. "Rip it off me?"

"How the fuck do you know about that?"

Jaemin sends him a sweet smile, both hands cupping Jeno's face and tilting it upwards. He answers by kissing Jeno slowly and as sensuously as he can. Jeno's hand flies to Jaemin's wrist, threading his fingers to intertwine them together.

Jaemin smiles into the kiss. 

Everything after the passionate kiss is a haze to them with Jeno taking his time to admire Jaemin clad in  _ his _ leather jacket and the pink sweater Jeno said looked prettier before. His head feels light from the adrenaline running through and the pretty shade of pink dusting Jaemin's cheeks prompts him to do  _ more. _

Jeno's gaze turns darker at the thought of Jaemin letting him undress him and he makes sure they lock eyes as he does so. Jeno slides off the leather jacket down Jaemin's shoulders, letting it fall down on the floor.

"You're so pretty," Jeno says breathily.

Jaemin bites down on his tongue and warmth creeps up his neck. Unable to handle Jeno's antics, Jaemin looks away to control himself.

Jeno chuckles, amused by Jaemin's sudden shyness and hooks a finger under his chin. "Getting shy now, are we?" 

Jaemin responds with a light shove to Jeno's shoulder, whining how unfair it is. 

"You're being too hot right now. Don't,"

"Don't what?"

Jaemin finds himself gently pressed onto the mattress, Jeno hovering above him as he marks up Jaemin's neck. Jeno sucks hard on the juncture between his shoulders and neck, earning a soft moan. 

"I asked something, Jaemin."

"...Don't—don't stop,"

Jeno takes off Jaemin's pink sweater and presses kisses along his chest. Jaemin arches his body from the sensation, hand running through Jeno's messy hair.

"You're— _ ah,  _ making this so hard for me." Jaemin whines, legs thrashing around on the bed. Jeno silently grabs his ankles and wraps them around his waist. 

"I should say that to you," Jeno replies. "You sure you want this?" 

Jaemin nods eagerly, "Please,"

Jaemin is stretched open by Jeno's fingers and each movement earns a cute squeak from the younger which fires Jeno up even more. He wants,  _ needs _ to hear more of that.

Curling his fingers inside, Jaemin inhales sharply and digs the heels of his feet on Jeno's back. "Now, please. N-need you now." 

"Easy, baby." Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin's forehead as he pulls out his fingers. Jaemin gasps at the feeling of being empty. 

Whining, Jaemin pulls Jeno in for a kiss and Jeno slowly enters. The moan Jaemin lets out is immediately swallowed by Jeno who rubs comforting circles on his hips in an attempt to distract his pain. Jeno grunts as Jaemin's walls trap him deliciously.

Jaemin swears it feels like ripping himself apart and he couldn't control the tears streaming down his face but the glimpse of worry on Jeno's face makes him feel so loved, he can't help to giggle. 

"Move," was the green light for Jeno to pound into Jaemin.

Jeno thinks he's gonna go crazy from the amount of pleasure and the way Jaemin's usual deep voice turns higher, softer and broken. He relishes in the sounds Jaemin makes, pressing his lips to Jaemin's ear.

"Pretty, you're so pretty, Jaemin. So pretty like this,"

Jeno moves back to take a look and his heart throbs seeing Jaemin so wrecked. Disheveled hair, cheeks dusty pink with tears rolling down and swollen red lips parted to let out pleasured moans. 

Jeno kisses his tears away. "Pretty,"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Jeno finishes cleaning them both up, he settles in the space beside Jaemin. Smiling sleepily, Jaemin makes grabby hands at Jeno then latches himself onto him when Jeno snuggles closer. 

"Hey," Jaemin calls, sitting up and letting the blanket fall down his shoulders. "Are you up for a second round?"

Jeno lets out a sound resembling that of embarrassment and bewilderment. "Nana,"

"Yes?"

"Jaemin,"

"No?"

"Na Jaemin,"

"Not even a blowjob?"

"I don't want to tire you out. You have a long day tomorrow, baby."

Jaemin rolls his eyes and pouts sulkily. "Don't  _ baby  _ me. Just say you're sick of me now that you fucked me, yeah, okay." He flops back down and scoots away.

Jeno suppresses a chuckle and wraps a protective arm around Jaemin's bare waist. "How could you say that, hm? We have all the time we need. It doesn't have to be tonight."

Jaemin doesn't reply but his tensed shoulders visibly relax.

"I was planning on taking you out on a date tomorrow, you know, officially. Ask you to be my boyfriend properly  _ and  _ then, we can have as many rounds of sex."

"Oh my—Shut up, Jeno! What the fuck?"

"What? We can try all those weird positions you tell me about too,"

"Just shut the fuck up, Jeno! How can you say that so, so not–Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Says the one asking for a second round just a minute ago." Jaemin grunts. "You're not the only impatient one here, okay. I've dreamt of this night more times than you can imagine."

Jaemin squeaks, curling into himself, shyness takes over him. 

"Well, aren't you cute like this? Who would've thought this was the same person that kept on asking for more and deeper earlier?"

Jaemin flips over and pokes an accusing finger to Jeno's face. "That's your fault!" Jaemin expects a reply but Jeno stares back quietly. Jaemin finally gives in and closes their distance with a small frown.

"Aren't you hot?" 

"It's a nice warmth," 

Jeno absentmindedly smiles, brushing the hair matted on Jaemin's forehead. 

"I won't let go even if you push me away, you know?"

Jaemin seems to get the underlying message in Jeno's words and he grins knowingly. "Don't expect me to,"

The silence that comes after comforts them as both of them wonder how their relationship will progress after the night ends and the next morning starts. They established a huge part of their relationship yet it still feels foreign.

As if knowing what the other was thinking, their hands reach each other in between their bodies. Jaemin links their fingers together tightly, assuring Jeno.

Their eyes find each other and Jeno just smiles, appreciating whatever they have going on.

"You have me, I have you. We have each other, that's all we need." Jaemin whispers, squeezing Jeno's hand. 

"It's everything I wished and more."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i last wrote and i wrote this in like 5 days...idk how it got to 6k words 😔 but enjoy uwu <3 Thank you for reading!! 💙
> 
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
